greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Sapphire Central Power Battery
History Origin The Star Sapphire Central Power Battery was a massive construct formed from violet crystals located on the planet Zamaron and was based on the Lantern technology pioneered by the Guardians of the Universe. It was formed after the rebirth of the Oans when the Zamarons began studying the Emotional Spectrum along with the Star Sapphire in order to cultivate Power Ring's to arm their own Corps which would be equipped with the power of Love. Unlike the Oan equivalent, however, the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery was believed to require a repository of energy in order to keep it lit. This led to the capture of the remains of Khufu and Chay-ara who were believed to be the greatest lovers in history with their bodies crystallized within the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. The second power source to keep the Central Power Battery active was the imprisonment of the Predator Entity within it. Once this was done, the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery was created which fed a network of small Power Batteries that regularly charged the Star Sapphire Power Rings who used them in the service of order and love as Star Sapphires. Star Sapphires After the Sinestro Corps War, the Star Sapphires began to grow in prominence as well as recruit further women into their ranks. Their Central Power Battery continued to grow and contain the mental Emotional Spectrum energies associated with love within itself. A fact not known to many were the relics of power that resided within the Central Power Battery and which gave it the strength to function. The Zamarons believed that undying love would burn back the darkness and forever change the universe. With the defeat of the Sinestro Corps, the Guardians of the Universe began to show dismay as the different lights of the Emotional Spectrum began to be harnessed which they believed would bring about a War of Light on the cosmos. Once love was harnessed by the Zamarons, its intensity and display of power was almost blinding that it produced a cloaking effect on the Central Power Battery which prevented the Oans from seeing it on the Zamaron homeworld. This led to the Guardians sending a diplomatic delegation to Zamaron in order to dissuade the Zamarons with continuing with their Star Sapphire program. At the time, the Oan later known as Scar gave a secret command to the wielder of the Ion Entity that should negotiations fail - he was authorized to let loose his energy and devastate the planet. However, this did not come to pass and the angry Zamarons told their Oan cousins to depart the planet. The Blackest Night During the coming of The Blackest Night, Zamaron came under attack by loyalists of the Sinestro Corps. Whilst the two sides battled one another, Black Lantern Power Rings emerged which were resurrecting the dead as members of the Black Lantern Corps. A pair of Black Power Rings entered into the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery and reanimated the bodies of Khufu and Chay-aya turning them into Black Lanterns. This act was devastating as it ruptured the Central Power Battery and allowed the Predator Entity to escape its confines whilst causing untold damage to Zamaron. As Black Lantern Khufu and Chay-aya travelled to Earth and the Predator escaping, the incident marked the fall of one of the first lights of the Emotional Spectrum as detailed in the Book of The Black. The Brightest Day In the aftermath, Nekron was defeated and the Blackest Night Prophecy was averted. On Zamaron, the ruined Star Sapphire Central Power Battery remained, which the Zamarons continued to tend whilst using its weak energies to continue powering their Corps. The Zamarons debated on how to re-ignite the power within their Central Power Battery with the suggestion being the re acquisition of Khufu and Chay-Ara's remains. However, Queen Aga'po refused this offer, considered their remains to have tainted by the Black Power Ring's touch. Instead, she used her own immortal beauty to keep the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery energized, though she continued to urge the need of a replacement power source. It was decided that the Predator Entity was to be recaptured by the Star Sapphire of Space Sector 2814; Carol Ferris. She was successful, but refused to allow the Predator to be re imprisoned. This was because she felt it was wrong; she also noted that the Lantern technology made by the Guardians only required the collection love to be used to maintain the Central Power Battery. The Zamarons were prepared to use force to retake the Predator, but Queen Aga'po stopped her people, as she saw the wisdom in Carol's words. Thus, she made the ultimate sacrifice, with Aga'po siphoning off her own remaining energy in order to re-ignite the power of the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery without the need of a relic or source to continually energies it. As a result, Aga'po died as her body turned to dust and she named Carol Ferris her successor. Current Owners *Zamarons *Star Sapphires Previous Owners *List of Former Star Sapphires Members Notes *The Star Sapphire Corps Central Power Battery is located in Space Sector 1416. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire_Central_Power_Battery Category: Central Power Battery Category: Star Sapphire Corps